


The Cabin

by egregarious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 50 percent fluff, 50 percent porn, F/F, Fluff, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wives, perfectly balanced as all things should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egregarious/pseuds/egregarious
Summary: The war is over and the world is a much different place than the one they grew up in.  After all the hard work that came with remaking Fodlan, the Emperor and her wife take a much deserved vacation.  In the shadow of a quiet mountain, they share their love with one another.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Cabin

I

The cabin was just how they remembered it, quiet, serene, and as far away from the Enbarr Court as could be imagined. Nestled into a natural holler on the Eastern side of the valley and surrounded by graceful mountain pines, the old, wooden building had watched seasons come and go since far before anyone could remember. Local legend said it was originally a lodge for the hunters that would spend weeks tracking elk across the mountainside, but those days had long ago passed into something more reverent than memory. For many a year it stood abandoned amongst the trees, but that was, of course, before a certain Emperor and her wife had stumbled across it in their travels.

With smoke rising from the chimney and the all-too-tempting smell of stew cooking on the open hearth, Byleth returned to the kitchen, satisfied that every bag had been unpacked. Just before the hearth stood Edelgard, one hand absentmindedly stirring a ladle through the thick stew while her mind seemed a million miles away. Byleth had learned that look years ago, her wife’s eyes staring out the kitchen window without seeing a single tree in the forest just outside.

It had been a long journey, full of double backs and overly circuitous routes, each one carefully planned out by Lord Vestra, the unerring leader of the House of Shadows. But even Hubert couldn’t fully convince his Emperor to abandon her plans for the cabin retreat, despite how ill-advised he believed returning year after year to the same location was. It had become a tradition, after all, and one which both Edelgard and Byleth looked forward to more and more each time they returned to the quiet serenity of the mountain’s humble cabin.

Padding slowly across the kitchen, Byleth fell into the space behind her wife, hands finding her waist, as she nuzzled her cheek against the soft skin behind the Emperor’s ear. “You’re still in Enbarr, aren’t you El?” she whispered, voice as warm as the sunlight trickling through the open window.

Edelgard sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into the familiar figure behind her. “Forgive me, teacher. I know I should pay more heed to my promise, but Count Bergliez’ last letter…ahh, there I go again. What good is it to trek halfway across Fodlan if I’m only going to replay the same tired politicking we’re trying to get away from?”

“You’re forgiven,” Byleth murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her love’s cheek. With a step to the side, she nodded towards the stewpot, asking “how can I help?”

“Setting the table would be a start. If memory serves, the bowls are still in the cupboard on the end.”

Just off the kitchen sat a long table with benches on either side, the entire piece made from pine timbers cut from the very mountainside where the cabin now sat, though entire generations had come and gone since the wood had known the cold sharpness of axe and saw. With bowls set and the stew emitting a smell far too delicious to ignore, the couple sat on opposite sides of the table, simple glasses filled with a local cider from the other side of the valley.

“What do you think, teacher? I hope having half the kitchen staff working for my every meal hasn’t dulled my skill in the culinary arts,” Edelgard said, a hint of self-deprecation finding its way into her rueful smile.

“It’s perfect,” her wife replied, “but it does raise a question.”

“Which is?”

“Why you still call me ‘teacher’ whenever we’re alone.”

“Hmm, I do suppose I only use it when it’s just the two of us; a shame how little time we get together these days, though I suppose it’s been that way since back at the Monastery.” With a sigh, the young Emperor looked off to the side, nostalgia written in every line on her face. “How to say this…it’s just that…you’ve been so many things to me over the years. My rock, my north star, my confidante, my lover, my wife…but before everything else, you were my teacher, and that counts for something. When I felt like I had to know everything, that I had to be the instigator, be the leader of the entire continent, I felt as if I had to do it all while completely alone.”

She shook her head with a laugh. “And it’s not like anyone else ever told me anything different! I was Edelgard, the Imperial Princess. I had to be the leader the empire needed because no one else was capable or worthy. Until I met you, everyone around me spent every waking moment trying to craft me into the best Emperor imaginable. A hundred master smiths making me into the sword that the people needed me to be. Edelgard. They treated it like a title, not a name.

“Believe me when I say that you were the first person to ever tell me I was wrong. Because the truth is, an Emperor can never believe herself to be wrong. The Emperor must be so committed to her own vision that the concept of fallibility must not exist in her universe. And I believed it! To a certain extent I still do. But from the first day you led our class, it was never like a smith creating a weapon. You were our teacher. You were _my_ teacher.

“You told me when I was wrong. You treated me as an equal, not as Edelgard, the Imperial Princess. You showed me how to follow by being a leader when I didn’t have to.

“And that’s why you’ll always be ‘teacher’ to me. My first, my best, and only teacher.”

By this point, Byleth’s smile radiated as much warmth and love as the fire still crackling in the hearth. “And that’s all I’ve ever wanted to be, El. Yours. What you need me to be, I am. If you see me as your teacher, then I don’t need anything else.” Her hand covered her wife’s on the table and for a time, they simply looked at each other, content with that intimacy alone.

II

As Edelgard scrubbed at the dishes, sparingly using what remained of the bucket of water they had drawn from the nearby creek earlier, her wife circled in behind her, arms once again folding themselves around her waist. The Emperor let out a contented hum as she felt Byleth’s warmth against her back but let out a sudden giggle as those arms began to snake lower, her wife’s calloused hands rubbing against the front of her trousers. “You really are excited to be back here! And here I was thinking we’d at least make it to sundown before we- Oh!”

With sudden roughness, Byleth’s hand cupped against her wife’s mound, the extra jolt of friction eliciting a start and another giggle from Edelgard. “You’re not even going to let me finish the dishes?” she asked with mock sadness.

Byleth grabbed at her hips, spinning her until their faces were barely an inch apart, eyes meeting in the orange light of evening. “The dishes can wait. I can’t.”

In a moment, their eyes broke contact, replaced with a different kind of intimacy as lips met each other, and found all the little spots and angles they had discovered over the years.

Edelgard let her head roll back as her wife kissed along the underside of her jawline, a smile breaking across her face. “Goddess, it’s been too long since we did this.” As heat began to build just below her stomach, she grabbed at Byleth’s collar, pulling her away for a moment. “I want you. Now.”

With a smirk, Byleth replied “I thought I was the one who couldn’t wait for this.”

“Stop talking. There are better things for those lips to do.”

“Really? Show me.”

Leaning forward, Edelgard captured her wife in a searing kiss, lips parting without resistance. Still locked together, the two began shedding their clothing as they made their hurried way to the bedroom.

By the time Byleth fell back onto the bed, both were completely naked, scarred and familiar skin bared to the cool air of the cabin. Edelgard straddled her wife, knees to either side of her stomach, as she leaned back onto the raised thighs behind her.

Sitting up to get within easy distance, Byleth’s hand found its way to her wife’s sex, fingers dancing across it as ring and middle found their way between her folds, curling inwards in exactly the way she liked.

“You’re wet. You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?” the former mercenary purred, more a statement than a question.

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since we left the palace. But I couldn’t get you alone with Hubert’s people keeping eyes on us. Move your palm up.” Without a word, Byleth obliged, placing the flat of her hand against the slope of her wife’s mound. As she did so, Edelgard began rocking back and forth, hips moving of their own accord as she ground herself against her lover’s hand.

“Yes, right there!” she moaned, beginning to pant as her movements grew faster and faster. “Nnnggghhhh, I’ve been thinking about this…since the last time…we slept together. When you…ahhhh…bit my shoulder when you took me…all the servants saw it the next morning and I just…YES…it just felt so good to be…to be marked by you…and to let everyone know…that I’m yours…and that you…are mine.”

“Are you close?” Byleth asked, surprised at how soon her wife’s walls had begun closing around her fingers.

“Ooooohhhhhh…Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…right there! Yes! Yes, I’m close, please keep goin-” Just as she said it, Byleth removed her fingers entirely, leaving her wife breathless and whimpering with the sudden loss of connection.

With desperate need she looked up into Byleth’s face, her voice pleading. “Please, Teacher! I haven’t touched myself in so long getting ready for this. I need you so bad right now…please….”

With almost painful slowness, Byleth leaned forward, lips only inches from her wife’s ear before she spoke. “Tell me how bad you need me. I want to hear every desperate little thought going through your head.”

“Oooohhh…” Edelgard moaned back.

“And if you need it bad enough, if you can convince me how much you want to finish, then maybe I’ll consider letting you.”

For a moment, Edelgard’s panting slowed as she closed her eyes and composed herself, however difficult the overwhelming desire emanating from her core made it to think clearly.

“Teacher,” she said, opening her eyes and meeting her lover’s silent stare, each breath slow and heavy. “I have been thinking about this for weeks, clamping my thighs together on the throne while I think about you being inside me, taking me again and again and again, in whatever manner you want. At night, I stain the sheets with my wetness, thinking about you in the dark, thinking about you holding my hands above my head and touching me until I scream loud enough to wake the entire castle.

“When I walk through the gardens, I imagine you pushing me down behind the bushes and the two of us rutting like animals. When the diplomats drone on and on about nothing, I can barely hear them for how much I want your mouth between my thighs. At mealtimes, I can’t even taste the food for how much I want to worship you, how much I want to touch and taste every inch of you and feel you hold me as your fingers enter me.

“And for weeks now, despite how much I’ve thought about you, I haven’t touched myself once. I’ve just let it all build and build and build so that, in this exact moment, I could feel all of that pent-up desire for you, all at once. That’s how much I need you to touch me, teacher. And I need you so bad…so please…please, teacher. Please tell me you’ll let me finish…”

By that point, Byleth’s own arousal was almost too much to bear for a moment longer. Once again, she leaned forward, giving Edelgard a quick peck on the lips, saying “I love you so much, El.”

And then her hand returned to her wife’s sex, giving her every ounce of pleasure and satisfaction she had denied herself for the past weeks.

Edelgard’s hips were a blur of motion as she rubbed herself furiously against her wife’s palm, fingers once again finding their place inside her as she let out moans of pure need and desperation.

As Byleth felt her wife’s folds tightening around her fingers, she leaned towards her love, saying “you’re close again.”

“-Yes…” Edelgard’s voice caught in her throat as a shudder tore through her body. “Please…please, teacher, don’t stop again. I need it so bad…just…please keep…touching me…I need you so much…”

Without stopping her fingers’ movement for even a moment, Byleth answered. “When you finish, I want you to say my name. Tell the entire world who you belong to.”

“Oh teacher…” Edelgard moaned, throwing her head back as the feelings began to overwhelm her. Just as she had said, every moment of denied need, every desperate thought, every moment of frustration in the past weeks came rushing through her, filling every inch of her body with pure, explosive feeling. Her vision went white, as she felt herself crest the wave of pleasure, momentarily unable to feel anything but the bliss crashing over her.

With a spasm, she fell forwards, throwing her arms around her wife as she screamed at the top of her voice, “BYLETH.”

Panting heavily in the now quiet air, Edelgard slowly came back to herself, normal feeling returning to limbs and overexposed nerves. As she did so, she felt her wife’s hands on her back, rubbing it ever so gently, as the two women lay together, surrounding each other with the love their bodies could share.

Byleth was the first one to break the silence, whispering into her wife’s ear. “And I belong to you, El.”

III

For a long time, Edelgard laid quietly on the bed, staring upwards to the ceiling and breathing the clear mountain air that swept its way in through the open windows of the cabin.

“Admiring your handiwork?” she asked, shifting her gaze to Byleth, who lay on her side next to her, hands and eyes running easily up and down her body.

“No, but I am admiring,” she replied, earning a tired chuckle from her wife. “Was that true, what you said? That you’d been denying yourself for so long just for this?”

“Of course, it was all true, I never could lie to you about anything.” As she paused for a moment, Edelgard’s cheeks began reddened slightly before continuing. “A few months ago, Dorothea…recommended me a certain book which had some specific scenes in it where…well…” she paused again, clearing her throat emphatically.

Byleth’s grin was unabashed as her hands playfully tickled at her wife’s side. “Your best friend lent you a smutty book and you wanted to try out some of the fun parts. I’m so proud of you El, look how far you’ve come since we were first together!”

Edelgard began blushing even harder at that, as she cleared her throat again and continued. “It was just so…damnably erotic. It was about this couple who would…well the man would just…tease her for minutes and hours on end, getting her to right before that point when nothing matters in the world other than the overwhelming need to finish, and then he would just stand up and walk away, leaving her writhing and begging for him to allow her to climax, and he just wouldn’t do it. By the end of some of the chapters, it said she was just babbling at him, so overcome with need and denied lust that she couldn’t even articulate how much she needed his touch.

“And teacher, I can’t fully express how much I wanted to be her, to be completely denied for something I needed so badly to the point that I would do anything, say anything, abase myself in any way just to be allowed to finish. Night after night, I would think about that book, and it would just drive me wild how much I wanted to lose control like that. To _be_ controlled like that.”

“And?” Byleth asked. “How did the real thing compare?”

“It was heaven. And torture. Saying no, when every nerve in my body was screaming yes, was the most horrible bliss I’ve ever felt, and I did it to myself every day for weeks. All for just one moment of release with you.” Edelgard’s smile was as sincere as it had ever been, as her hand found its way to her wife’s face, loving eyes meeting in the rapidly fading light. “If you’re asking me if it was worth it, my answer is yes a million times over.”

“I think we’re going to have to buy Dorothea a very nice thank-you gift.” Byleth said, raising another chuckle from her Emperor. “But it sounds like her book was more about the woman’s partner being in control rather than her only denying herself. Is that something you’d like to explore as well?”

“I’m not sure. To be entirely honest this was so intense that it might be quite a while before I tried anything similar to it again. But the idea of having you be in control like that is…well…a very, very enticing one.”

“I understand,” Byleth said with a nod. “And we can talk about it again whenever you’ve thought more about it again. In the meantime, I might have to read this book as well, perhaps get some…inspiration from it.”

“You have a devious mind, teacher. If anyone could figure out how to make sex into controlled madness, it would most certainly be you.

“However, now that I’ve had a moment to catch my breath, it occurs to me that I haven’t been paying any attention to your needs tonight, and it might just be time to remedy that.”

“Are you sure?” Byleth asked. “That seemed quite intense a moment ago, if you’re too tired, well, there’s always tomorrow.”

Edelgard scoffed. “Please, teacher, I conquered the world. Nothing else is difficult. Now, grab my hair.”

IV

With long, slow strokes, the Emperor’s tongue ran up and down Byelth’s slit, tasting the sweetness of her arousal with the languorous enjoyment of someone savoring a favorite meal. Her hands caressed thighs and hips as she breathed in the heady musk of her wife, eyes half-lidded in appreciation. This lovemaking was altogether different from the frantic, desperate rutting of a few moments before. It was calmer, quieter, almost worshipful in the reverence with which each action was taken and enjoyed.

Edelgard had learned how her wife liked to be touched, how she wanted to be loved, and took pride in the knowing, for she had felt no greater pleasure than seeing the look on her wife’s face as she took her.

Byleth’s hands were filled with strands of silver hair, as she laid on her back, breathing beginning to deepen as the pleasure grew and grew.

Lying with someone you love is an altogether different experience than lying with a stranger. While the latter can feel…exciting, taboo, novel, or any number of fleeting emotional enjoyments, the former is something far more subtle and grand than many give it credit for. From the outside, hedonism seems flashy and thrilling, like accepting the basest, most atavistic parts of the human psyche is this fantastic unmooring of the self from all the bland and stupid things that make up such a large part of our lives.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

In reality, living purely in hedonistic pleasures is ultimately unsatisfying. The human mind is a fantastic thing capable of emotional highs and lows across such a wide array of possibilities, that to allow oneself to enjoy sex only in the purely carnal sense, seems, in a word…limiting. Our souls are oceans, and while the waves above may be fun and exciting to experience, the grandest, most fulfilling, purposeful parts lie far below. It is the depths of ourselves that we need to find in order to experience all that we are, all that we are capable of being, and to learn what truth we can find.

To say that sex between longtime partners loses its novelty, that some unseen ‘spark’ is lost, is to miss the point entirely. It’s a pleasure of a deeper kind. Seeing your love’s eyes closed in ecstasy is simply indescribable. Expression without words. Emotion without thought. Unmatched in strength and ignorant of death.

When Edelgard touched her wife, it carried so much more meaning than the giving and receiving of pleasure. It was a wordless, primal expression of a lifetime’s worth of love and tenderness spoken through hands and mouth and eyes and shuddering breaths. 

I love you. I need you. I have given you everything I have to give, and I still want to give you more.

Byleth writhed under her love’s ministrations, pure heat coming in waves from her sex only broken by the little flashes of lightning that struck every time Edelgard’s tongue lashed past her button. But none of it compared to the look in her wife’s eyes, as they met in the rapidly darkening room. 

Unlike normal, Byleth didn’t close her eyes as she approached her climax, choosing instead to stare as deeply as she could into the face of the woman between her legs, the woman whom she had devoted herself to in every way that mattered.

You are beloved. I am yours and you are mine. We are two people, united. Two souls intertwined.

With a groan, Byleth’s grip on her wife’s hair strengthened, wordlessly asking for more, and it was given without thought of hesitation. The tempo increased, intensity growing in movement and rapturous joy.

I am here and I will never leave you. You will never have to be alone again.

A breath caught in her throat, the dam overflowed, the wood caught alight, and Byleth’s world exploded as Edelgard continued to worship her wife’s sex with every bit of dedication she could muster.

You don’t have to be strong for me. I love you in every way that you are. I chose you and will keep choosing you until time finally catches up to us.


End file.
